aviones de papel
by zoroxrobinxchopper123
Summary: zoro es prisionero injustamente, robin sufre una enfermedad ¿como acabara? para el club de fans de zoroxrobin! aunque casi no este


-existía, mejor dicho existe, una raza que, por sus venas corre una sangre que los hace sentirse superiores y por ende, cualquier persona que se resista a ser esclava, estaba condenada a la muerte, ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí? ¿Dónde crees que están tus padres? ¡No te abandonaron! Ellos murieron para salvarte y tú quedaste condenado a estar en este centro de concentración, por no decirle prisión, dale gracias a la vida que estas aquí.

-¡crees que me gusta estar aquí sabiendo que están matando a mi gente! Claro que no, yo solo era un bebe cuando me trajeron que si no, yo mismo los mataba, pero no, tenían que matarlos cuando yo era indefenso.

La señora mayor miro al chico de cabello verde regañándose a si mismo por no haber tenido las fuerzas necesarias para salvar a sus padres, aun siendo un chico joven, que no tendría más de 15 años, era fuerte y valiente, no le temía a los guardias y por eso mismo terminaba golpeado, esa vez lo sacaron de la prisión a que sufriera los calores del día y fríos de la noche, descalzo y con las ropas arañadas de las múltiples peleas para conseguir comida para los más pequeños, tomando unas hojas de papel con una tiza comenzó a mirar el horizonte, mientras tanto, del otro lado, una hermosa chica, de cabello negro y ojos azules jugaba con el césped, llevaba un vestido blanco con una franela rosa además de un gorro igual blanco con una cinta rosa, este la miraba, ¡hace cuanto no miraba una chica tan hermosa! Tal vez desde la última vez que miro a su madre, aquella chica miro al joven, se acercó a él y saludo con la mano, el sonrió y diciéndole que guardara silencio escribió una pequeña nota en una hoja con la tiza, después formando un avión de papel la lanzo por encima de la reja, la nota decía así:

Hola, te mire tan contenta, tal llena de gozo, ¿eres feliz? Porque yo creo que no mucho, aunque digas lo contrario, aunque me llames loco, iluso, estúpido, aunque digas "no me conoces" sé que algo te pasa, lo veo en esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que, con tan solo verlos, hacen que en mi cuerpo, se sienta una reacción agradable, tanto como cuando miraba a mi madre, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Debe ser hermoso como tú.

Esta sonrió algo apenada sacando un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba en su vestido comenzó a escribir con una hermosa letra:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Robin ¿y el tuyo? Bueno has adivinado, no estoy del todo feliz, pero lo estoy porque he podido salir a correr por el campo, hace mucho no lo hacía ¿Qué haces hay? Eres joven ¿para qué es eso? Me ha encantado lo que me has escrito, pero ¿Por qué no puedes hablar?

El chico sonrió y comenzó a redactar la próxima carta, escrita con una letra tosca y borrosa:

Bueno, mi nombre es Zoro, es algo corto pero así me conocen, yo aquí he vivido desde alrededor de los tres años, es una clase de prisión y bueno si hablamos los guardias nos descubren y no quiero causarte problemas, eres demasiado hermosa para estar aquí dentro.

Robin sonrió y miro a zoro ¿Qué tenía que le atraía? Era bastante apuesto y la verdad le gustaba bastante, aunque solo se hubieran hablado por aviones de papel, el sentimiento era mutuo, pues a zoro también le había crecido una llama de esperanza dentro, mirando a Robin, él era feliz

Pasado mucho tiempo, Zoro y Robin se mandaban los aviones de papel casi todas las tardes, normalmente las cartas eran de amor con frases hermosas como "el día que esta valla no este te perseguiré por el pasto, jugaremos junto sin temer a ser separados por que yo no lo permitiré jamás, has ganado un lugar muy dentro de mi corazón y lo has llenado de esperanzas que yo pensaba que estaban muertas y que no regresarían nunca, pero tú, tú las has levantado y poco a poco restaurado"

Pero, un día, Robin llego más tarde que de costumbre, sudando, cansada, Zoro la miro, está sonriendo le lanzo un avión de papel, zoro rápidamente lo leyó:

Hola Zoro solo, quería decirte que me iré lejos, para no regresar ya, mis padres se mudaran y, por ende yo me iré con ellos, no puedo seguir ocultándome aquí contigo, quisiera quedarme para siempre y leer las cartas de amor que me das pero es imposible, porque, aunque poco a poco te he ido amando, esto no puede ser, esta valla es una forma de decir que no quedamos para estar juntos, además, mi padre no aprueba lo nuestro…

*************************************flash back*******************************

Robin, sentada en la camilla de un hospital, leyendo la última carta que Zoro le había enviado por medio de aviones de papel, sonriendo la abraso, sentía el amor crecer su pecho, pero, al llegar su padre, quitándole a hoja, al leerla, no pudo más y estallo:

-¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Qué quiere contigo? ¡Tienes prohibido verlo!

-papa ¿Por qué? ¡No estoy haciendo nada mal! ¡Dime una razón para no hablarle más! ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?

El no respondió y salió de la habitación echando humo de rabia.

******************************fin del flash back*******************************

Ya no puedo volver a verte, lo siento mucho Zoro, pero prométeme que, si yo muero tu seguirás intentando ser feliz, porque eso es lo que yo quiero, que seas feliz.

Con amor Robin.

Robin se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿¡porque te vas!? ¡te llevaras mi felicidad contigo y no podre cumplir la promesa! Quédate conmigo… por favor Robin.

Esta se quedó parada, miro por encima del hombro a zoro, la cara sonrojada, las mejillas encharcadas, la vista perdida, los ojos rojos, se dio vuelta y siguió corriendo, mientras llegaba al hospital, antes de llegar a la habitación, se desmayó, varias enfermeras la atendían intentando salvarle la vida, pero era tarde, poco a poco su vida se iba, matando las esperanzas de zoro, que sentía un vacío crecer dentro de él, mientras leía las cartas, llegaron un par de guardias, comenzando a golpear a zoro, llegando otro que parecía ser de un rango mas alto, tomando las cartas y rompiéndolas en pedazos zoro forcejeaba y al final logro soltarse y golpear al guardia que rompía las cartas, este lo miro con rabia y lo mando a la cámara de gas entonces lo encerraron, encendiéndola, Mientras tanto, Robin luchaba por su vida, en una sala de hospital, tenía una enfermedad terminal y la llevaba a la muerte.

*****************************en algún hermoso lugar****************************

Robin despertó en un hermoso bosque, caminando descalza miro un avión de papel volar por encima de su cabeza, esta corrió intentando tomarlo

Mientras tanto, zoro despertó en un claro y por ecima, un avión de papel, este corrió hasta llegar a un puente, del otro lado, Robin estaba mirándolo encima de unos escalones, esta bajo corriendo y Zoro corrió igual a su lado, se abrasaron con fuerza a mitad del puente ese.

-por fin por fin, después de aquellos días, de aquellos largos días donde no podía escuchar tu voz, donde no podía abrasarte, jugar contigo, por fin podemos dejar de usar los AVIONES DE PAPEL


End file.
